The Curse of Apophis
by bethechange1011
Summary: It's a normal day at Camp Half Blood when suddenly some Egyptian monsters attack the camp. After a prophecy from Rachel, the demigods have decided that something's up. The Seven have to combine forces with some of Brooklyn House's magicians to stop what they conclude is the work of Apophis and a certain ghost. Takes place after Staff of Serapis.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: As you can tell by the summary, this is a crossover between The Kane Chronicles and Heroes of Olympus, and kind of a sequel to The Son of Sobek and The Staff of Serapis. I'm going to try to let all of the main characters narrate. This is my first time writing a fanfic, so if you have any suggestions, please let me know. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Bethechange1011 does not own The Kane Chronicles or Heroes of Olympus**

Percy's POV:

It was a pretty typical day at camp. That is until the dinosaurs showed up.

Annabeth and I were heading to the rock climbing wall, well, more accurately, to make sure our friend Jason wasn't cheating and flying to the top. He had a habit of doing that, and it drove the instructors nuts.

She looked beautiful, her hair glistening in the sun, her stormy eyes seemed lighter, and more full of life then I'd seen her since before the war with Gaea.

That's when we heard a scream coming from the direction of Thalia's tree.

We raced to the magical boundaries, where our friends Piper and Leo were on guard duty. Two odd monsters with the head of a snake and the body of a- tiger? Leopard? Jaguar?- were coming through, as if the magic forcefield did nothing.

I voiced my first thought. "Are those dinosaurs?"

Annabeth punched me in the arm, drawing her dagger at the same time. "You are such a seaweed brain."

"Well then, wise girl, what are they?"

Annabeth faltered. "I don't know, I don't think I've ever read about them."

"You guys, it doesn't matter what they are, kill them! They're getting closer to the camp!" Piper cried, and I was pretty sure she used some charmspeak as well.

I uncapped Riptide and lunged at the first one while Leo chucked fireballs at the second one. Jason flew up in the air, and I wasn't quite sure what he was doing, he seemed to be trying to distract them, but in an odd way.

By now, most of the other campers had run up to help us, heavily armed. The Apollo cabin shot arrows into the creatures' eyes, the satyrs and Demeter cabin tried to tangle their paws with vines, while the Ares cabin simply charged.

Jason, his plan more clear now, had tricked the monsters into tangling their necks together, so the creatures just staggered, hissing and screeching as they slowly fell to the ground and, weirdly, seemed to just disappear into the ground.

Everyone turned to Chiron. "What were those things?" "How did they get into camp?" "Why didn't they disintegrate into golden dust?"

Finally, Chiron spoke. "The boundaries are only designed to keep out greek monsters,"

"So they're roman? I don't remember ever seeing those." Jason asked with doubt.

"Roman monsters aren't that different from greek, no, I don't know what they were, but there might be more of them somewhere in the world. For now, though, let's go back down to camp."

The crowd dispersed, leaving Annabeth and me some room to discuss things. She had told me about her encounter with that girl, Sophie?

"Not greek, not roman, but egyptian?" Annabeth mused.

I gazed at my palm where Carter had left that blue symbol. "Carter." I spoke his name, and the symbol lit up.

**AN: Thank you so much for reading, I'm going to try to upload the next chapter sometime soon, maybe a couple days. As aforementioned, this is my first fanfiction, and I am welcome to any suggestions or criticism you might have. Please review, and I hope you liked it. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi again, I've been really bored recently, so the chances are, there will be a lot of new chapters in the next few days. Hope you liked the first chapter, and like the second chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either The Kane Chronicles or Heroes of Olympus/Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Carter's POV:

It was about three months after the battle with Apophis, although I still had terrifying flashbacks of Apophis wailing and cursing in ancient egyptian, as he sunk back into the duat.

But now, life wasn't too bad. We hadn't had too many monster encounters, at least not after Sadie's incident with Serapis. We had gotten at least half a dozen new recruits ever since we sent out our last tape. I could barely keep track of all of them, so I think by now, they had all gotten a little tired of me calling them Joe, or Sally, or something like that. And best of all, Zia had moved in. She was great to have around to help with all of our recruits, and I can't say I wasn't happy to see her everyday as well.

Anyways, we were all coming back from dinner at a local diner, we wanted to celebrate the first day of Thanksgiving break, so we ate out. We were almost back at Brooklyn House when I heard someone calling my name.

I turned to one of our college aged recruits. "What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Walt?"

"What did I do?"

The voice repeated itself in my head. That's when I realized that it wasn't the voice of any of our recruits.

I turned to the person closest to me which happened to be Felix. "Can you tell the chaperones that Sadie and I will be back later, we have to discuss things."

Felix nodded. I found Sadie, thoroughly engrossed in a conversation with Walt.

"Sadie, we need to talk."

She smiled sweetly at Walt and I rolled my eyes. Once we were out of earshot, I explained the situation.

Her smile faded. "Do you know what's wrong exactly?"

"No, I just know where to meet Percy."

"How do we know it's not a trap?"

I exhaled sharply. "We don't. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3 is now here. Also, I'm planning on introducing a new character in maybe chapter five or something. If you have any name suggestions, please review and let me know. The character is going to be a girl, and one of Carter and Sadie's recruits. BTW: I rated my story as K+, but it's showing up as K, does anyone know how to fix this?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Annabeth's POV:

I was debating whether or not to call Sadie as well. However, if I knew anything about that girl, it was that she would not pass up the chance to go on an adventure or any sort. I had a feeling she would come with her brother.

Percy and I were planning on meeting them outside the camp's boundary tonight, after the campfire. We figured that it would take them a while to find camp.

I scraped my chicken into the brazier. "For Athena."

Percy, Leo, and Piper had chosen to stay year round this year, we still needed to rebuild the damage the romans had done during the war, and we decided to help as much as we could. Jason alternated between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter every few weeks.

I ate dinner with the rest of my cabin. Everyone was silent as usual, too busy thinking about whatever. I usually would've been examining Daedalus's laptop, however, that and my first dagger were somewhere in Tartarus, and I was definitely NOT going to go back and look for them. Stupid Arachne.

After eating, I put my plate in the pile, and joined my friends on our way to the campfire. We were laughing about some joke Leo made, I don't remember what it was. Once we got there, we split up into our cabins, and sat down for the first song.

Chiron gave a beginning speech about the feline snakes, about how we'll figure something out, when our oracle, Rachel, stood up.

Everyone turned towards her. Her eyes glowed green, meaning she was about to begin a prophecy.

_"__Heroes and magicians must unite_

_Death and sun shall shine the light_

_Nine from the east, and from the west come three_

_But watch your backs, as betrayal there will be."_

Rachel collapsed, but we were all used to this, she usually spewed her prophecies at the campfire. I don't know why.

"Magicians? Like Harry Potter?" My half-sister, Leah asked.

My mind went nuts. Didn't Sadie say she was a magician of some house? And that possibly egyptian monster just happened to show up. This couldn't be a coincidence.

"Well, we'll figure out this prophecy later. Let's go back to the campfire, shall we?" Chiron nodded at the Apollo cabin who began to play a new song.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, the rating is better now, I have no idea what was happening that time. I still need character suggestion names, if you have any suggestions, please review and let me know.**

_**SirRoscoe: **_**I wasn't quite sure what else to put in that chapter, I wanted to do the part where they meet up in Sadie's POV, but if I come up with something else to add, I definitely will. Thanks for the suggestion!**

_**Astar88: **_**Last time I checked, I'm not. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either TKC or HOO. **

Sadie's POV:

It took some time to harness the boat to Freak, but eventually we were on our way. Carter and I summoned our supplies from the Duat, just in case.

Soon, we arrived at a strawberry field. The sun was starting to set, so I searched through my bag for some torches. Flashlights, torches, whatever.

We left Freak with some frozen turkeys, and approached the field.

"Are you sure this is the right place? All I see is a strawberry field and a tree."

"I think so."

For a second the field's appearance flickered. It looked like some sort of, I don't even know. A summer camp? I remembered what Annabeth had told me about the mist and Camp Half-Blood.

"We're in the right place." I told Carter.

We waited for about half an hour.

"What are we supposed to do? I'm starting to think this was a trap." Carter sat down in the grass.

I joined him, and I could swear I heard singing. Finally, something happened.

Annabeth, and a black haired boy with green eyes approached us. The boy did a double take. "Annabeth, you said they wouldn't be here so soon."

"I thought they wouldn't. How long have you been here?"

"About forty-seven minutes." Carter answered. Only my brother would keep track of how long we were waiting.

"How did you get here so fast?" The black haired boy asked. I assumed he was Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy?

"Quick trip through the Duat."

The boy studied me. "I like your hair."

Annabeth whacked his arm. "Percy's obsessed with the color blue."

I glanced at the highlights in my hair. I almost forgot they were there.

"Anyways, why are we here?" Carter demanded.

Annabeth explained about the prophecy and monsters.

"Seropards." Carter murmured.

"So the creatures are egyptian?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed. "We've also seen some weird things. I fought something with mismatched legs that acted like bloody vampires." And no, I did not mean that as a pun, thank you very much.

"Empousa." Annabeth winced.

"Wait- you fought monsters? When? I didn't know that!" Carter exclaimed.

"I have been out of Brooklyn House before, brother dear."

"Annabeth! Percy! Chiron's calling a meeting to discuss the prophecy." A big ugly girl appeared behind them. She caught sight of us, and raised some sort of sword. "Are these enemies? Should I kill them?" Her voice was filled with excitement, as if she enjoyed fights.

"No, Clarisse. Tell Chiron we'll be right there. Also let him know we're bringing guests."

The girl, Clarisse, ran back into the camp. Annabeth turned to us.

"C'mon in. You should be able to pass through the boundary safely."

Annabeth and Percy led us through the camp, and every sight was incredible.

"Is that a dragon?" Carter asked in awe.

"That's Peleus, he guards Thalia's tree and keeps out intruders. There's a decent chance he won't kill you." Annabeth explained.

"Brilliant. I love getting killed by dragons." I muttered.

"Why's it called Thalia's tree?"

Even in the dark, Annabeth's expression was grim. I could tell it was related to some bad memories. "My friend Thalia died here, but her father took pity on her. She was that tree for a while, but the golden fleece brought her back to life."

We continued through the camp, I was in complete awe, there was a huge rock climbing wall with- was that lava? A group of buildings made a greek omega sign, each one different in its own way, there were even pegasi that eyed Carter and I reproachfully, but Percy's presence seemed to calm them down.

Finally, we arrived at a large farm house. By now, we had attracted the attention of almost every orange shirted camper in sight.

Percy gestured at the door. "Well, are you going to go in, or not?"

Was I sure this wasn't a trap? Annabeth and Percy's story seemed legit, but you never knew what could happen. I looked at Carter who in turn was glancing at me. I took his hand, and we walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay, chapter five us up! I hope you enjoy it, and I can't really think of anything else to say, so, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TKC or HOO or anything else used in this story.**

Piper's POV:

I drummed my fingers on the ping-pong table, bored to death. We'd been waiting on Percy and Annabeth for forever. What were they doing? Ditching to take a romantic walk across the beach? Stupid Aphrodite messing with my thoughts again.

Finally, they came into the rec room with two odd people, an African American boy, maybe a year younger than me, wore a shirt and pants made of white fabric, linen by the looks of it, and a younger girl, also dressed in linen, with combat boots, and blue highlights in her blonde hair. They both held some stick or something. The boy had a curved weapon, and the girl a tall stick, a staff, maybe?

"A centaur. Well, why not?" The girl had a slight accent, but it was so light, it was hard to tell. British?

"Chiron, senior counselors," Annabeth announced. "These are Carter and Sadie Kane, and they'll be joining us this evening."

"Are they new campers?" Leo asked, fiddling with some gadget at the same time.

"No, we're, uh, magicians." The boy, Carter, looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Magicians," Travis Stoll laughed. "Like, card tricks?"

"Travis, please do not joke about this. The prophecy did mention that we must work with magicians. I do not know who these people are, or what they do, but I'm sure Percy and Annabeth brought them here for a reason." Chiron turned to Carter and Sadie. "Would you like a drink?"

"Do you have any chilled Ribena?" The girl asked.

"These glasses will fill with any drink you request. Why don't you pull up two chairs and join us?" Chiron gestured to a few extra chairs in the back of the room.

They did as commanded, and there was a quick exchange about the monsters, seropards apparently, from this afternoon.

"So, this prophecy. Apparently, we must combine forces with the romans again, but also with the magicians. Is there more of your kind?" I asked.

"Yeah. A bunch more in Brooklyn." Sadie answered.

"Well, then. By the sound of it, we can pick three romans, and a mixture of nine greeks and magicians. I nominate myself, Piper, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel." Jason decided, gripping my hand under the table. "Three romans, four greeks. Carter, Sadie? You can choose the other five."

"Well, I'd like to choose myself, and my brother." Sadie started. "I'd like Walt or Anubis, whatever you call him, to come along too."

"Zia should come, the prophecy did say something about sun, right?"

"That could mean an Apollo camper. Why should we trust you guys? I say instead of you guys, we take me, and some of my half-siblings." Clarisse stood up.

"Clarisse, the prophecy clearly states that we need to combine with the magicians. We said that already five minutes ago." Percy looked at her impatiently.

"Whatever Prissy."

"And, Abby would be good to have around, She is new to Brooklyn House, and she is younger than most, but she fights as if she's had years of practice." Carter continued.

"Well, that settles it. We'll discuss this more in the morning, but it's getting late. Let's get some sleep. Travis, can you assign two of the undetermined beds in the Hermes cabin to Carter and Sadie? Good night, everyone." Chiron trotted out, and the meeting adjourned. Clarisse mumbled about how she never got a quest on her way out.

Soon, just Jason and I were left in the room. My heart skipped a beat like it always did when he looked at me with those gorgeous eyes.

"Looks like we have a quest again. I hate feeling like the world depends on me. How do you handle it?" I looked at him helplessly.

"We'll be fine. How do I handle it? I know I've got you with me." He leaned over and kissed me. "Sweet dreams, beauty queen." He walked out without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Wow, two chapters in one day. It's raining where I live, so I can't really do anything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TKC or HOO. **

Walt's POV:

I was starting to worry. Sadie and Carter had been gone for a long time now, and they hadn't even told us where they were going. I had begun to think negative thoughts about their whereabouts. They weren't dead, Anubis could tell that. Still, I didn't want anything happening to them. Sadie and I had only dated for a few months, but she meant the world to me. Oh yeah, and Carter's been a really good friend that I don't want to lose.

_Sadie_, I thought, clutching my Shen amulet. No reply. I'd been trying for the past hour or so.

"They're alright." I turned around quickly. It's almost creepy how stealthily she can appear. And how she seemed to be able to read my thoughts.

"What are you doing up this late?" I checked the clock. Twelve midnight.

"Same as you." Zia sat down on my bed. "It's not like Carter and Sadie to just disappear without saying a word."

"I'm sure it wasn't too bad. If it was, they would've told us."

"They've been gone for five hours, Walt."

"FREEEEEEEEEEEEK!" I heard from the rooftop.

"Maybe they're back now."

We raced to the roof, but only found Freak with the boat attached to him. He glared at us expectantly. _Well? Aren't you going to give me some frozen turkeys?_

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to try to sleep again. Maybe a ba trip might give us a hint as to where they are." Zia headed down the stairs.

I walked over to the cooler we kept on the roof for Freak's turkeys.

"Good night." I threw him two, and headed down to my room.

As it turned out, Zia was wrong. My ba showed me the same usual dream I'd been having for a while now. Snakes slithered every which way, repeating the same disturbing message over and over. _Lord Apophis is angry. He curses everyone of you godlings. He may be deep in the Duat, but he will get his revenge. _How happy.

At about seven in the morning, I woke up. The sun was just beginning to rise. Knowing that I probably couldn't sleep anymore, I got up, showered, and changed. Anubis and I always alternated between his outfits, and mine. Today, it was my turn. Sadie always called me cold blooded, as I always wore t-shirts and shorts. Honestly, I was like Felix, I didn't mind the cold at all.

It was about seven thirty when I got the message.

_Walt._

_Sadie. Where are you. Are you okay?_

_I'm fine. So is Carter. Sorry about leaving you like that, but it was important. _

_As long as you're okay._

_Can you bring Zia and Abby over? Freak will know where to go._

_Okay. Be safe, okay?_

_Okay. Ta._

I turned off the tv, and went to Zia's room. She slept peacefully, actually, she's a magician. I take it back. I shook her awake.

"Walt. What is it?" She yawned.

"I had a conversation with Sadie." I touched my Shen amulet. "She wants us and Abby to meet her somewhere. Said Freak would know where.

Zia got out of bed. "I'll meet you and Abby on the roof in ten minutes."

"Okay." I left and went to wake up Abby. She perked up at the chance to go on an adventure, and bounced out of bed.

I left a note at the foot of Thoth's purple colored toes.

_Trainees and Teachers,_

_Zia, Abby, and I are leaving. I can't tell you more, that's about all I know, but it involves Carter and Sadie._

_Stay Safe,_

_Walt Stone_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello, guys. My school is starting back up again in a few days, so I probably won't have time to write as much as usual. I'm going to try for one chapter a week, but I can't guarantee. :-(**

**Disclaimer: Bethechange1011 does not own TKC or HOO/PJO**

Leo's POV:

Do I need to mention that my dreams were unpleasant? First of all, personally, I've never been a big fan of snakes. Not since Tia Callida- er- Hera, found me that rattlesnake to "play" with. Man that was one messed up babysitter.

Back on topic, when I first fell asleep, there were the usual flashbacks to the war with Gaea. Then, surprisingly, there were the good flashbacks, my mother bouncing me on her knee when I was five, taming Festus, and freeing Calypso. Following that, however, was the weirdest. A giant snaked loomed above me. And by giant, I don't mean king cobra. I mean so big I couldn't see anything else around me.

"You pewny godling. Kneel before me. I know you're there."

Instinctively, I knelt.

"You have until Thanksgiving day, that's when all humanity will crumble, that's when everyone you love will die, that's when you will be killed in every torcherous way possible. My master _will_ get his revenge."

_You're Mr. Positive. _I thought. _And if you have a master, I think I'll stay on his good side._

"Too late, godling. He already hates you." The serpent hissed as if it could read my thoughts.

I woke up before I could say anything else, which was a pretty good thing. Horns blared outside. I commanded my bed to go back into the cabin, and out of my little private room.

"What the Hades?" I asked to no one in particular.

"The romans have arrived." Jake Mason informed me.

I went back into my room and got dressed. When I walked outside, I saw Jake was right. Dozens of people dressed in purple circled the area. I had no idea how they'd gotten here so fast, and honestly, I wasn't that curious. I don't think they ever forgave me for blowing up the forum.

Leading the group were two people, Reyna and Frank, the two praetors. The horns silenced, and they dismounted their horses. They took a moment to gaze at the camp in awe before addressing us.

"So, this is Camp Half-Blood." Frank murmured in awe.

"I got an Iris message from Jason yesterday." Reyna's voice echoed in the square. "Said we needed to join forces again. We came as fast as we could." She gestured to the giant eagles above them that, if I looked closely, were harnessed to chariots.

One eagle, bigger than all the other ones, started to land. As it got closer, I realized it wasn't an eagle at all, it was a huge griffin.

"FREEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" It screeched. Needless to say, everyone was focusing on it now.

Three people stepped out of a boat that was attached to the griffin like a sleigh. A big African American boy who looked maybe a year younger than me, an Arab girl who I probably would've tried some of my Leo-charm on if I didn't have Calypso, and a younger girl, maybe eleven or twelve who had the stereotype blonde hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Walt Stone," The boy gazed at the crowd. "And this is Zia Rashid and Abby Buchman. We've come at the request of Sadie Kane."

All the way across from me, I could here Drew shriek. "Sadie? Sadie Kane is here? A-And Walt… Abby… Zia…"

"Whoa. You're a demigod? And Lacy? Oh man, headache." Sadie stood at the front of the Hermes cabin with her brother.

"Let's take this conversation inside the Big House, shall we? Can I have all the head counselors, and our new arrivals come to the meeting room?" Chiron's voice came from the Big House steps.

The crowd dispersed. Non-head counselors headed inside their cabins, Reyna told the other romans that they could do whatever while she, that jerk Octavian, Frank, Hazel, and Nico, Hades head counselor, were inside. I headed towards the Big House, looking back to the Hephaestus cabin. I had a feeling I wouldn't be back there for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Finally, chapter 8 is here! Sorry about the wait, as I said, school's keeping me pretty busy. And, just to let you know, I'm not that big a fan of OCs, and based on some reviews, I can tell I'm not the only one, but there's a reason I brought Abby into the story. I can't tell you why I did, but a lot of you thought she was the betrayer. I can tell you that she won't be. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TKC or HOO/PJO**

Zia's POV:

Well, so far, it was a very interesting morning. First of all, my ba didn't even go anywhere last night, which was extremely odd. Then, we go off on Freak to some strawberry farm that turns out to be a magic summer camp in November, and then I learn that there are Greek and Roman gods, and my classmates Drew and Lacy are related to them. Sure, why not?

I was just glad Carter and Sadie were okay. It's hard to believe just eight months ago I was trying to kill them. Sadie had become a really good friend of mine, and Carter was even more than that.

Anyways, we sat around a ping-pong table, which felt extremely weird, but I'd seen a lot weirder. I looked around at the "Head counselors", whatever that meant. I didn't know much about greek mythology, but I took a few guesses. A guy who looked like a latino elf fiddled with some gadgets. Possibly Hephaestus. A girl who looked native american sat next to him. She was extremely beautiful, even with choppy hair and ripped jeans. Obviously Aphrodite. A boy across from me snored using a paper plate as a pillow. Was there a god of sleep? Probably.

The purple shirts walked in, five of them.

Sadie gaped at an unnaturally pale boy. "Y-you," She looked back and forth between him and Walt. "What the heck is going on here? Anubis?"

The boy stared at her, puzzled. "My name is Nico di Angelo, I don't think I know you. Or this Anubis person."

"He's a god, not a person." Sadie murmured under her breath.

The centaur, another weird thing from this morning, cleared his throat and began explaining about the prophecy, and seropards.

"Chiron," The latino elf began. "I had a dream last night. There was a giant snake who told me that his master is going to have revenge on demigods, and on Thanksgiving, his minions will like, take over the world. And I don't think that's a good thing."

"I have no clue, what this means Leo, other than we have until Thanksgiving to stop this."

"Did this snake say demigods exactly?" I asked.

I had a terrifying flashback to when Apophis swallowed me-er-Ra-er, ugh! Right before his head exploded and let Ra and me out, his power was draining, but being in his throat- which is not an experience I would recommend- I heard him loud and clear. "I curse all you godlings and magicians, my minions will take revenge if it's the last thing I do!" He had tried to wail as he sunk into the Duat.

"No," The latino elf, Leo, "He said godlings, but I don't know what else that could mean."

I cursed in Arabic. "He meant us, magicians who have hosted gods. But when he, Apophis, cursed the godlings, he must've also cursed the demigods, although he didn't know it."

"Zia, what are you talking about? When did Apophis curse us?" Gods, Carter was cute when he was concerned.

I explained about what happened while he was trying to digest me. Again, not a pleasant memory.

"So we have five days to stop all the snakes in the world that want revenge on us, and we have no idea what to do." Sadie grumbled. "I just love impossible deadlines."

"Back up, who's Apophis?" Asked a blonde girl with stormy eyes. "I've never read about him."

"I think he was the egyptian god of chaos. My dad did a movie on Egyptian mythology before." The Aphrodite girl guessed. Her dad was a movie star?

"Yeah. Big, giant, stupid snake." Carter confirmed.

"So, where do we start?" The blonde girl asked.

"That's easy." Sadie answered. "We ask the gods."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry, this chapter is a little short, but the next few chapters should be longer than usual. **

**To one of my guest reviewers, who wanted the demigods to be jealous that the magicians actually interacted with their gods, your wish is granted!**

**Disclaimer: Bethechange1011 does not own TKC, HOO, or PJO**

Jason's POV:

First things first, we went to our cabins and packed our stuff. Geez, the last time I was so confused was when I had amnesia. Octavian was probably freaking out about how there are egyptian gods too. The magicians had explained about the Duat and the fourth house where some of their friends were. I wondered what it was like, actually knowing the gods, talking to them. I half wished I was a magician. The gods become friends with them, and I never actually got to meet the gods, and one of them is my dad, for crying out loud! Not to mention they can perform wickedly cool spells.

I took a few imperial gold weapons I had gotten last month from Camp Jupiter's armory. I also brought a few drachmas, cash, and ambrosia and nectar. A change of clothes would also be nice. Walt had explained that they could also store things in the Duat, so I brought as much as I felt I needed.

We met at the pegasi stables. We arranged rides, Hazel was summoning Arion, I did the same for Tempest. The magicians would ride in their boat thing, and everyone else would ride the pegasi.

We flew side by side. I wasn't quite sure where we were going, but their psycho griffin led the way. As we flew, we talked, and I got to know the people I was traveling with. They were all from the twenty first nome in Brooklyn, whatever that meant. Zia followed the path of Ra and was a fire elementalist. Walt was a charm maker, until of late when he became the eye of Anubis. Carter followed the path of Horus, and was made like supreme commander of the universe. Leo was probably jealous. Sadie followed the path of Isis, and used to be her eye. I had no idea what that meant, but I didn't want to be more confused. Abby followed the path of Nephtys.

Finally, we arrived at the Brooklyn museum.

"What are we doing here?" Annabeth asked. "As much as I wish we were, I doubt we're here to look at artifacts."

"I'm going to open a portal to the fourth house." Sadie answered.

"Say what now?" Leo asked.

We walked through the museum until we found the Egyptian section. Sadie looked at an egyptian artifact, I don't know what it was, concentrating hard. A swirling vortex opened up, and the magicians walked through like it was no big deal. They probably walked through portals to go into an alternate dimension everyday.

"Are you coming?" Abby asked before heading in.

"Do we have a choice?" I asked, and walked straight in.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello! I was pretty bored today, raining again! Geez, what happened to the fact that I practically live in a desert? But anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TKC or HOO/PJO**

Abby's POV:

Sadie had gotten better at summoning portals without Isis' help, because we landed right on the steps to the House of Rest. I'm not going to go into her previous failures. It involved wasting a lot of time, and a few surprised Chinese people.

"This is just the underworld." The boy who had introduced himself as Frank looked at us expectantly.

I remembered what Carter and Sadie had told me about the afterlife. People see it differently depending on what they believe.

"Can you even see the House of Rest?" Zia asked.

"What?" Leo asked.

"I guess the five of us go in alone, then." Sadie opened the door.

"We'll be back soon." Carter told the others.

The place was so-so- I don't even know how to describe it. A few creatures-were those gods?- were rolling around in their wheelchairs. The weirdest part? A pregnant hippo was charging towards us. I quickly sidestepped, but Carter and Sadie just stood there. Well, as I heard from their recordings, they went through this a lot.

"Carter, Sadie!" She hugged us all tightly. "We haven't seen you in a while. So glad you came to visit! And you brought friends!"

"Actually, Tawaret, we're here on important business, and wanted to know if you gods know anything." Walt stood off to the side of the room.

"Oh." Her expression darkened. "I'll go get Bes."

We sat on the sofas in one of the many rooms. Bes, who I am not going to describe for the sake of your minds, was just as happy as Tawaret to see us. According to them, a couple months ago, they'd officially married. I didn't know gods could do that, (I guess I should've though. Isis and Osiris, Set and Nephtys.) but of course, I was happy for them.

Once we were up to speed on what had been going on, we explained about everything. The prophecy, the greeks and romans, and our various dreams.

"I don't mind the Romans, they did adopt me as one of their gods." Bes and Tawaret were taking the news about other gods rather calmly. I assume they already knew.

"Well, kid, Apophis is still deep in the Duat, but his minions are back. Most of them couldn't have come back so quickly. I say someone's been helping them get back to the mortal world quicker." Bes mused.

"I'll bet anything it was that slime bag, Setne." Zia growled. I had learned a long time ago that you did not want to mention Setne in front of her, she had serious problems with him.

"That's a reasonable theory." Sadie agreed. "He did summon Serapis."

"And put that necklace on the son of Sobek." Carter added. "But it seemed Setne _wanted_ us to know that the greeks and romans existed. Then, the most logical thing would be to split up."

"That is true, and the more people you have, the more monsters you attract. Carter's got a good idea." Tawaret nodded in approval. "And you have a better chance at finding Setne. Once he's sent back to the Duat, the serpents should go back too. He won't be able to keep up the spell that's keeping them in the mortal world."

"So, we split up and find Setne. We send him back to the Duat, and then our problems are solved?"

"He could be anywhere in the world!" Sadie threw up her hands in exasperation.

"What was the prophecy?" Tawaret asked.

I wracked my brain. "Heroes and magicians must unite, death and sun shall shine the light. Nine from the east and from the west come three, but watch your backs as betrayal there will be."

"What bloody good does that do us? All it's saying is that someone's going to die, and we'll be betrayed by some jerk." Sadie demanded.

"Ah, that tells you a lot. Just by hearing that, I have a good idea as to how you can find Setne. However, even us egyptians who hardly ever use prophecies anymore, know we can't interfere with quests. This much, you should know though. Be careful who you trust. Don't put your fate in the hands of someone else, especially if you barely know them. Good luck, you guys." Bes and Tawaret hugged us and we walked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello, peeps! I would've updated sooner but I was too busy reading PJGG. I'm so glad it's out! Now, I just have to wait for BoO. Hurry up and come out, book!**

**Disclaimer: Bethechange1011 does not own TKC or HOO/PJO.**

Frank's POV:

The twelve of us sat under a tree in Central Park. Apparently, time passed by quickly in the underworld, as when we came back to the mortal world, it was around four o'clock. Well, that was half a day wasted. Based on Carter and Sadie's description of the Duat, I was almost glad I couldn't see it the way they did. I would have literally been scared to death by the lake of fire. How pathetic was it that my life depended on a burnt stick? Very. I wondered if I could change into a fireproof animal and not die. I wasn't willing to take the risk.

Carter and Sadie finished explaining what those two gods had said.

"Well, what do we do?" Leo asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Annabeth asked. "We split up. You're right, it's better that we do. The prophecy says that heroes and magicians need to work together, so we need to have a mix of both in our two groups. Just, Walt and Zia can't be together."

"Why not?" Walt asked.

"I mean you can if you want to, If you two, are a couple, I mean, no, definitely not, I know how hard it is to be separated." She grasped Percy's hand.

"We're not. I'm just curious how you know."

"The prophecy said that death and sun will shine the light. That could mean that death and sun will guide the way, presumably to Setne. You assumed it meant that someone would die. It could refer to the path of the god you're following, though. Didn't you say you hosted the sun god, Zia? And Walt, you're hosting the god of funerals, aren't you?" They nodded. "Then, it would be wisest for you two to be in different groups, as you're supposed to know where to find Setne." Annabeth explained.

"That's brilliant!" Sadie exclaimed. "How did you think of that?"

"I am the daughter of Athena, you know."

"But do we really need to split up? Aren't we strongest as a group? I mean I get that Setne wants us together, but don't we stand a better chance?" Abby questioned.

"That is true, but it'll be easier to find Setne this way, and Setne seems to _want _us to be together. And we do attract a lot of monsters." Piper reminded her.

"Okay, then, it's settled. So, who's going to be in each group?" I asked.

"Well, Zia and Walt, you'll be like our team captains. Is there anyone you guys definitely want to have with you?" Percy asked. "Whatever you do, put me with Wise Girl." Jason and I looked at each other and made a silent agreement to yell at Percy about making us look bad to our girlfriends.

Walt chose Sadie first, Zia doing the same for Carter. The groups rallied off, until we had Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and me with Walt and Sadie, which I was thankful for. I wanted to be as far away from the fire people as possible. Piper, Jason, Leo, and Abby were with Carter and Zia.

We evenly split the cash and drachmas. We bought some glass prisms for iris messages, and ate dinner at a nearby restaurant. It was decided that we'd spend the night at the magicians' Brooklyn House and then split up in the morning.

After we finished eating, we mounted our rides, and flew to where we'd hopefully have a peaceful night.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: YAAAAAAAY! I just saw the BoO tour dates, and I'm going to one! I can't say what location, but it's the day after my birthday, and I am SO excited for it! Day after my birthday? Where I live? At a time I can come? Coincidence? I THINK NOT! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, BoO would be out by now, and TKC would have WAY more than 3 books.**

Carter's POV:

We guided our group to Brooklyn House's roof. I had no idea how to explain everything to the rest of Brooklyn House. Just my luck, half of our initiates were doing who-knows-what on the roof.

"Carter! Sadie! You're okay! We were all worried sick!" Jaz shouted up at us.

Alyssa frowned at the pegasi and horses that were following us. If I looked down, I could see Hazel on Arion about a block away. "What the Horus?"

"It's a long story."

We landed, and I guided Freak into his pen. Sadie looked at Percy, who seemed to have the most control over the pegasi. I'm not sure why. "Do you know what to do with the pegasi?"

"I'll just let them go, they'll come back when I call them. Same for Tempest, right Jason?"

"Yeah."

We all headed down to the main room where the Thoth statue was. Arion apparently worked the same way as the pegasi and Tempest, as just Hazel was standing at the door, getting bombarded with questions.

"It's okay. She's with us." I felt like someone in those spy movies some of the guys here liked. Remind me, why did we come back to Brooklyn House to rest?

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **

After about an hour, everything was settled. We had explained our situation to the older initiates and chaperones, and the younger ones lost interest in the matter soon enough.

"Greeks AND Romans?" Jullian clutched his head. "I-I don't even want to know."

"Well, that's a lot to take in." It was clear that Jaz was trying not to go crazy like Jullian.

"We believe you though. The most reasonable thing to do for you guys, is to let you rest. There's not much you can do today, but it would be best for you to leave early tomorrow morning." One of the adults, Silena, I think, looked at us calmly compared to everyone else. She was probably my favorite of the adults Amos sent. She gave both Sadie and I an amulet. "This is from the first nome. If you need help, think it, almost like you do with a Shen amulet. We'll know where you are, and come to help you. Now, why don't you go sleep?"

"Thanks. Good night." I couldn't deny that I needed rest.

"Good luck with your quest!" Felix offered.

We showed the demigods where the spare rooms were. We agreed that whoever woke up first would wake everyone else up. With that, we said goodnight, and headed for our own rooms.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hello! Happy Labor Day weekend! Whoo! Long weekend! And it was sunny today! It's been raining every day for the past two weeks, which is REALLY odd as it's usually dry and sunny. Anyways, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: This is getting really annoying after what, thirteen times? Bethechange1011 doesn't own TKC or HOO/PJO**

Hazel's POV:

My dreams, as usual, were terrible. I was somewhere, somewhere I didn't recognize. That was pretty normal, most places didn't look the same way they did in the 1940s. A monster locked eyes with me. Oh my gods. This guy's face! It was the ugliest, most disgusting thing I'd seen, like, ever. I couldn't really see his body, but his feet looked like those of a bird.

"Surrender your quest." The repulsive creature hissed. He snapped his fingers, and the scene changed. Everyone I ever cared about was bloody and deadly pale, lying on the ground. "Do you want this to happen? All of them are young, too young to die. You, of all people, should know this. Surrender your quest, and maybe you and your friends will be spared."

"I've heard that all too many times." I said with as much courage as I could muster.

"Well that's a pity. It would be a shame to die twice, wouldn't it?" The monster lunged towards me with his sword. My blood turned to ice. Could you die in a dream? Honestly, I didn't want to take the risk. I tried to summon any sort of weapon. Nothing worked, time seemed to slow down.

"Hazel! Hazel!" I snapped into reality.

Frank stood over me. "Are you okay? I heard you screaming."

"You're alive! Is everyone else okay?"

"I'm pretty sure they are. What happened?"

He put his arm around me, and I explained my dream.

"Maybe he was just trying to threaten you. There's no way that creepy guy could sneak in here and take everyone."

"Okay."

He gazed at the clock. "We should probably wake everyone else up. They've slept for eight hours."

"Yeah."

Frank got up and went back to his room. I changed, and went to wake up Abby. "Hey, wake up." I shook her gently.

"Huh, what?" Abby looked at me and smiled. "All right! It's morning!" She jumped out of bed and ran to get dressed.

Soon, we had all twelve of our quest members awake and ready to go. We grabbed some breakfast from the buffet, and I decided not to ask about the crocodile and baboon fast asleep in the main room.

"You guys ready?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." We decided that Carter, Zia, and Abby got Freak. Sadie and Walt would share Frank's pegasus, and Frank would turn into an eagle and fly along. Walt had offered to summon camels, but Sadie had immediately protested, muttering something about her hair not being food. I didn't want to know.

"Remember," Carter looked at Sadie. "If anything happens, Isis-er- Iris message us."

"Yeah. I will."

"Good luck!"

I took a last glance at my friends, and we headed for the South exit.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I know technically, I'm supposed to do Sadie's POV this chapter, but since Walt is supposed to guide them, I wanted to do him. I'll do a make up Sadie later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TKC or HOO/PJO**

Walt's POV:

I had absolutely no idea what to do. Apparently, I was supposed to lead five people to find some murderous ghost. I was just a fifteen year old who hadn't even been doing magic for a year. So what if I was hosting a god? A god- A death god.

_Anubis _I thought.

_I suppose you want to know if I can track Setne._

_Yes?_

_Well, there aren't that many ghosts in the mortal world. It should be easy to track him._

That's one problem solved.

_So, which way?_

Anubis concentrated for a while.

_Southwest. _

"Walt?" Sadie asked.

I came back to the world, and realized I had been silent for a long time.

"Southwest." I repeated the way Anubis had said it.

Nobody argued. We got onto our rides, and headed off to the west.

"Whoa, where's Frank?" Sadie asked once we were in the middle of the air.

Percy pointed to an eagle gliding alongside us. The eagle screeched at us.

"Whoa, that is amazing! You can turn into an eagle? I used to be able to turn into a kite, but still." Sadie exclaimed.

"Any animal actually. And a kite? Like the toy?" Percy stared at her.

"The bird. Geez, you're almost as irritating as people say _I _am."

"Wait till you get to know Leo." Frank screeched, as if to agree with Annabeth.

"Three annoying people on this quest? Oh gods, help me." I shook my head.

"Well, you don't have to deal with Valdez, and he's by far the most annoying. And he's very proud of it."

"What about me?" Percy made a pouty face at Annabeth.

"You too, Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain?" Sadie fought back a laugh.

"Long story."

"Hey, how's Hazel doing? That is the horse girl's name, isn't it?" I looked down, but it was all foggy."

Frank dove down to check. When he came back up, he cawed happily.

"This is actually easier than I thought, we've been traveling in the right direction for quite a while, and nothing's happened."

Wow, I can be such an idiot sometimes. Even Anubis screamed at me in my head, just as the wind demons arrived.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hiiiiiii! Okay, can we just have a moment of silence for the victims of 9/11. I know someone's who's uncle died in the accident. Okay, I'm starting to get really depressed thinking about this, so here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TKC or HOO/PJO.**

Percy's POV:

Anemoi. Great. I hadn't fought too many before, but I still hated them. Have I ever mentioned that the sky is not my specialty?

I uncapped Riptide, and slashed one in half.

"What are those things?" Sadie demanded.

"Storm spirits." Annabeth stuck her dagger into another one.

"Ha-di!" Sadie made a symbol with her hand. Nothing happened. "Blasted air spirits."

Frank raked his talons across another one. We fought viciously, while Sadie and Walt tried random spells that had no effect on the anemoi. Everytime we killed one, two new ones took its place. They reminded me of hydras, who had always annoyed me.

Finally, Sadie said a command word, and some sort of portal opened up, and swallowed the storm spirits.

"That was amazing, what was that?" I asked.

"Swallow." Sadie said weakly.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Magic takes a lot of energy." Walt explained.

"Magic. So you guys weren't kidding when you said you were magicians."

"Well, duh, Seaweed Brain. I told you about it myself several times after Sadie's and my encounter with Serapis." Annabeth rolled her eyes at me. What else is new?

"Yes, yes, yes, you're always right."

"Finally, you figured that out." She leaned forward to kiss me, but got I got interrupted by Blackjack.

_Yo, boss!_

_What is it?_

_I'm getting tired, can we land?_

"Hey, you guys, can we stop and land? Blackjack's getting tired."

"How can you tell?" Sadie asked.

"How do you think? He told me." Sadie mouthed something at Walt, probably 'He's crazy.' "Poseidon created horses out of sea foam, so I can kind of understand them." I explained.

"Thanks for the history lesson." Sadie steered her pegasus downwards. The rest of us followed. Frank dove down to stop Hazel.

We landed in the ocean. I honestly didn't mind that much, but luckily for my travel companions, we were a few yards away from a beach. We swam/doggy paddled to shore where I realized we were in a lake, not the ocean.

"Where are we?" Sadie spit water back into the lake.

I looked around. It was definitely a large city covered in the afternoon fog. Hazel and Frank sat down next to us, Arion nowhere to be seen. "Michigan, and we were in the air for a really long time, it's around two here." Hazel answered.

"So what do we do now? We should still keep going, but our rides are tired." Annabeth asked.

Sadie looked at Walt. "We create a portal."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: This is a pretty long chapter, but, I hope it's worth it. And, I'd just like to say, this chapter is dedicated to my friend Avalia who's celebrating a birthday today. Happy B-day, may it be the best ever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TKC or HOO/PJO**

Zia's POV:

Oh, joy. I had no idea what to do. I guessed Walt was wondering the same thing, but he had a god to call on. What did I have? Ra had retreated into the heavens, so really, I didn't have anything except my fireballs and typical magic tools. We stood at the Southwest exit to Brooklyn House. The rest of our company from the North entrance flew by over our heads. I thought hard for a few minutes. Nothing. How was I supposed to lead this group?

"Z?" Carter put his hand on my shoulder. I realized everyone was looking at me. "Where to?"

"Um…." Smooth.

"They're going Southwest, so, maybe to cover more ground we could go Northeast?" Abby suggested. She's so young, but sometimes can act like she's older than us.

"Yeah." I lied. "That was what I was about to suggest."

Jason called that storm horse, Piper and Leo mounted their pegasuses, and Carter, Abby, and I got into Freak's boat, and we headed Northeast.

"So, exactly what does being a demigod do? I mean do you have like godly powers or something?" Carter asked after an awkward silence.

"I guess you could say that. Leo can summon fire and you should see what he can do with any simple gadgets. Jason can fly and summon lightning, and I can convince most people to do whatever I want."

"And her mom won't stop giving her makeovers. You should've seen her when Aphrodite claim-" Leo added.

"I don't want to have to charmspeak you into shutting up, but I will. Scratch that. I would love to do that." Piper interrupted. Abby laughed.

"So, Zeus, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite?" I pointed to Jason, Leo, and Piper.

I would swear Piper murmured "Sadly" under her breath.

The whole time we were flying, I felt absolutely terrible. I had no idea what I was doing. I was supposed to guide everyone to find that stupid ghost. What if I led them into a trap? What if we missed the deadline? What if we missed the deadline, AND I led them into a trap? I hated this feeling. I was a powerful magician, a scribe of the House of Life. I was the chosen one of Ra. I didn't like to feel powerless.

"Hey, you're doing great." Carter told me as if he could hear my thoughts.

I would've said something had we been alone. However, we weren't. I always felt like I was on stage. After the destruction of my village, I made an oath to myself. I will not act weak and make myself look like a target around others. Alone, I could act however I wanted. But with other people, no matter who, Zia Rashid was hard as rock. This was an oath I had only broken for two people before. Iskandar and Carter. I wasn't about to break it again, so I simply shrugged.

"So, where should we stop?" Leo asked.

"Umm, maybe a few more miles." I answered randomly.

We rode silently for a while, well, not completely silently. I don't think Freak can go ten seconds without screeching. Why Carter and Sadie decided to keep a psychotic griffin, I will never understand.

Once we reached a random location, I told our group to land. We did, and landed in the middle of a forest. Eh, could've been worse.

"Setne's here?" Jason asked, disbelievingly.

"Might be." Abby looked around.

"What time is it? And where are we?" I shrugged, looking up at the sun. "Around four or five?"

We trudged through the woods, and suddenly I heard something scuffling around about twenty yards away. Instinctively, I summoned my staff and wand from the Duat.

"Zia?" Somebody, probably Jason asked, cautiously.

"There's something over there."

The rest of our group drew their weapons, and we slowly approached the area. Two voices came from behind a grove of trees.

"Where'ssss the group, then?" One voice hissed.

"We'll find them, then, I'll deal with you." Another raspy voice replied.

We all looked at each other. Jason mouthed _one, two-_

On three, we sprung out, and attacked. There was an ugly demon with the head of a giant insect and the body of a serpent. Then, there was a weird nine headed lizard creature.

Piper cursed in what I recognized as French. Growing up with Desjardins, you learned a LOT of French curses. "A hydra."

Carter and Jason attacked the demon. He fought well, but we had the element of surprise. Jason impaled the demon with his sword, and it sunk back into the Duat.

"How do we defeat it? Isn't it that thing that you don't want to chop off his heads?" I demanded, using a spell to defend myself against a cloud of acid the hydra spit at me.

"We have to cut off its heads and burn them off before they grow back." Jason shoulder rolled to dodge another blast of acid. "Leo! Zia! Get ready!"

I did as commanded. Jason flew up in the air, and began slashing at the hydra's heads. Carter turned into a falcon and tried to distract the monster. Every time Jason sliced off a head, either Leo or I incinerated the stump. Soon, all nine were gone, and the monster disintegrated into yellow dust.

"Now what?" Jason asked flying down to the ground. Carter became human again.

This time, I didn't to think. "We set up camp and get some rest."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Here's the next chapter! I just wanted to say that most of the time, I only reply to reviews if they're the first I've gotten on a story (as a shout out to the reviewer), however, I did get a question that I wanted to answer, so, I am.**

**divergentlover5: Percy for the demigods, and for the magicians, this was a really hard question. Carter's the pharaoh, Zia and Sadie are both really powerful, and Walt has a god. I'd say… Amos because he's the Chief Lector (sorry, I know that wasn't the answer u were looking for).**

**And, I apologize for the length of this AN, but one more thing: RR officially announced the title of his Norse series, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard. Is it a coincidence that he has the same last name as Annabeth? Any thoughts? Let me know in the reviews what you think. Now without further a due: **

**Disclaimer: Bethechange1011 does not own TKC or HOO/PJO**

Annabeth's POV:

I'm not going to go into all the details of all the monsters we fought. That would take WAY too long. We couldn't go twenty minutes without running into a monster, Egyptian demon, or both who had decided to kill us before they killed each other.

So in other words, we had a very busy afternoon.

Finally, we found a small restaurant where we had a perfectly monster-free, uh, what do you call brunch but it's between lunch and dinner? Lunner? Lunner, that sounded like something Percy would have thought of. Oh gods, he was starting to rub off on me. Not that I regretted spending time with him, of course.

We walked around Michigan, still heading Southwest. "Do you know relatively how much further we have to go?" I asked.

Walt concentrated for a while. I still had no idea how he knew, but I didn't have a better idea. I always hate it when that happens. I know I say this a lot, but I really hate not knowing things.

"We've already went too far. We have to backtrack and go Northeast."

I groaned. "Are the pegasi ready to travel again?"

Percy concentrated. He was silent for longer than expected, but I was used to that. Blackjack always wanted his donuts.

Finally, he spoke. "Yes, they are. Frank are you ready to fly again? Hazel, Arion?"

"I don't know if I have enough energy for flying for so long again." Frank answered.

"As for Arion, I don't know, you're the horse whisperer." I laughed at the name.

Then the giant arrived. I stopped laughing and gripped my dagger.

Frank cursed in ancient greece. "How do we kill it? We don't have a god!"

Walt looked at us, as if to say "Distract him."

I decided to do what I did best, stall. "I don't think I've heard of you before, you don't look like the great titans." Usually, this would've thrown the giant into a huge rage at the mention of titans, but to my surprise, this one just laughed.

"You can't trick me, foolish demigod. I am Enceladus, bane of Athena."

I racked my brain. "Didn't my friends kill you last winter?"

"That Jupiter boy is a friend of yours?" Enceladus cackled. "Excellent! I shall take revenge on your brethren and your mother by killing you and your friends!"

He raised his spear, and by the looks of it, would be able to take out all five of us in one swipe. Suddenly, his spear turned into grey dust and crumbled to the ground. As confused as I was, he looked at the dust and his hand, and in that moment of confusion, we attacked. Sadie and Walt cast random spells at the giant, while we stabbed at him. Frank turned into a dragon, but I didn't have much time to be amazed. The giant roared as he caught fire, and disintegrated into dust. Frank flew as far away from the fire as possible, and turned back to human.

"Now what do we do? We just set Detroit on fire, and it's getting late." Hazel asked.

"I want to rest, I don't think I can summon a portal tonight." Sadie said.

"I vote we find a hotel, sneak in, and rest. There's not much we can do at night. Besides, I could use some rest. I probably look like a train wreck." I suggested, not mentioning that I wasn't the only one who looked terrible.

"You look beautiful." I loved that about Percy, he never called me "Baby", or "Hot", or anything else like that. He leaned into kiss me, but as usual, we were interrupted.

"Get a room you two." Sadie kicked a soda can across the sidewalk.

"We will. Don't worry, hotels typically have a lot of rooms." Percy nodded at a nearby Marriott.

"Was that supposed to be a pun?" I laughed.

"I'm tired, okay?" He shot back.

It was easy to bend the mind of the mortals with the mist. They gave us, "The kids from the Smith family", our hotel keys, and we headed for our rooms. They gave us two adjoining rooms, and I collapsed on one of the beds. Exhausted, I eventually drifted off to sleep, but before I did, I was very aware of Percy sitting next to me, running his fingers through my hair and the pain from my scars seemed to disappear.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hello! I don't know whether you can tell or not, but I've started a pattern of updating every Thursday (or it might be Wednesday or Friday depending on where you live). And I know that OCs aren't the best, as I've mentioned a few times, but I tried to make Abby's chapter interesting. This is the last one from her POV. Why? We'll see….**

**Anyways, for most of you, BoO is coming out next Tuesday! I have to wait until the day of the event I'm going to though :( I think that once it comes out, no matter what happens, I'll continue writing like this, meaning that if (gods forbid) one of the characters died, they would still be alive in my story. Now, story time!**

**PS: I got a profile pic as you can probably tell. Isn't it pwetty?****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Abby.**

Abby's POV:

Actually, it took a while until we actually got to follow Zia's instructions. We were attacked by various monsters and demons. I bit my lip as I tried to channel Nephthys' power, destroying the creatures. Of course it was nothing compared to what Percy could do, based on the stories I had heard from Leo, Piper, and Jason. The power drained me quickly, and I had to rely on the trees to push me forward.

Fortunately, Piper noticed and gave me a bar she called ambrosia. I felt all the strength come back to my body. It tasted like my mom's brownies. I hadn't had those in six years. It hurt to remember. Tears welled up in my eyes. My life up until six was perfect. My parents loved me, I loved them, my world was complete. Then, the fire had come. My home was destroyed, as were my parents. After that, it was a nauseous blur of orphanages, boarding schools, and foster families that treated me like dirt. Finally, I had heard Carter and Sadie's last recording. I followed the djed amulet to Brooklyn House, and I had met great friends, I almost felt like i had a family again.

_Stop it, Abby. _I thought. _There is no time to get teary eyed right now, you have to fight. _I've been told I think like I'm Carter or Walt's age. Well, I am brilliant, am I not? Holy Ra, I was starting to pay for my friendship with Sadie.

I wasn't much with spells, but I had good combat skills. I had considered following the path of Horus, but I decided against it. I wasn't that violent and Carter told me that Horus was extremely annoying when he wanted to be. The demigods however, had amazing fighting techniques. I didn't have to ask to know that they had years of practice, especially Jason. He even stated that he had trained since he was three or four.

Anyways, our job was made a lot easier when the egyptian demons just argued with the roman or greek monsters, and we could just stick them with a dagger before they knew what happened. Most of the time, however we had to go through full combat with them. I thought the greek monsters were pretty bad, but Jason, Piper, and Leo had assured us that we were lucky we hadn't gotten attacked by a Giant or Titan yet. I trusted that statement.

Eventually, as the sun was beginning to set behind the horizon, we made camp. I'm not going to bother describing the camp, you can pretty much imagine it. Lots of snow, very cold, fire in the middle, nothing much. Leo called dibs on the spot closest to the fire. Piper smacked his arm, arguing that he could summon fire whenever he wanted. She then offered me the spot, as I was the youngest. I didn't object. Sometimes, you gotta love being twelve.

I was still cold though, I could see my breath as I tried to fall asleep. I missed my bed in Brooklyn house. Well, duh. I closed my eyes, using the headrests we brought from Brooklyn House. I still wasn't used to how uncomfortable they were. I used my bag as a very, very inefficient blanket, and soon dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIENLIENLEINNLE-WAIT WHAT?!**

I woke up while it was still dark. I could barely see, but I could make out two figures sitting by the fire and the sound of low whispers. I couldn't hear what they were saying exactly, but I didn't need to know. As good a friend Sadie is of mine, I'm not as (don't tell her I said this) nosy.

I was too restless to go back to sleep, though. I quietly stood up and decided to go for a walk. I stored my stuff in the Duat, a trick I mastered a few weeks ago, and headed to the woods. The two people didn't notice me, they were too busy sucking each other's faces off, at least by the looks of it. I made a disgusted face in their direction and trecked off in some random direction.

It was absolutely freezing. I had it the worst right now. Leo had summoned a blanket from his toolbelt. The two people in front of the fire were, well, in front of the fire. Whichever couple was still asleep was sleeping with their arms around each other.

Finally, I reached what looked to be a fire. As I got closer, I saw a young girl sitting by it. She looked up and smiled at me, although a look of distaste quickly flashed across her face.

"Egyptians." She spoke once I was a few feet away. "I've never liked them, but what can I do? It is my job to extend my hospitality." I just stared at her awkwardly. "You can sit down if you want."

I did. The fire felt so good. "Who are you?"

"I am Hestia. Greek goddess of the hearth, the last Olympian."

"Um, with all due respect, if you're a goddess, why are you living in a freezing cold forest in the middle of nowhere?"

"Because. I sensed you would be coming. I am here to extend my hospitality, but also to warn you. You are a good magician, you've already gotten chosen for such an important mission after only a few months of training. However, soon, you'll have to make a choice. A huge sacrifice." My eyes widened. "I can't directly interfere with mortals, but I can tell you that n-"

She was cut off by the sound of hissing and shouts coming from the general direction of our camp site.

"You should probably go help your friends. But remember my warning. Best of luck to you, Abigail Buchman."

And with that, she and her hearth disappeared into thin air.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Okay, this chapter is happening at the same time the previous one was, about the same time that Abby woke up in the last one. So if you were waiting for what happens next, sorry, but I can definitely see this chapter happening. Warning: Majority of it is Zarter.**

**And, as I've mentioned in previous chapters, I am going to a BoO event in a few days. If I get to ask a question, I'm asking who would win in a battle: CHB (including Chiron but not Mr. D) vs Camp Jupiter vs Brooklyn House (including Amos). However, my friend hasn't decided on a question yet, so if you want a question asked, review, and maybe we'll pick your suggestion!**

**Bethechange1011 doesn't own TKC or HOO/PJO**

Carter's POV:

First of all, I'd like to say that what Abby said in the previous chapter is completely untrue. Zia and I were not "sucking each other's faces off". Sure, I'll admit that there might've been a kiss (a light one, not the type I call "The-Sadie-and-Walt-when-they-think-they're-alone" type) if we hadn't been interrupted, but we were just talking closely so we didn't wake anyone up.

Anyways, back up a little bit. We had made a pretty good shelter. We found a soft patch of snow covered grass where Zia, Abby, and I gave everyone their bags back from the Duat. We ate some more of the protein bars I had in my bag. (I made sure to pack ones that tasted like something _other_ than cardboard, styrofoam, or some other thing most people don't want to taste.) Zia was about to make a fire, but since Leo could summon fireballs without using as much energy, he did it instead.

I was freezing, I pulled my coat around me tighter, but that didn't do too much. I wondered where Sadie and Walt were. Probably somewhere nicer than here.

I used my bag as a blanket like we practically all did, and soon drifted off to sleep. As Sadie described in one of our audio recordings, for ba messages, you have the option to accept or decline ba travel with the magic headrests we brought. Now that I think about it, I probably should've accepted, it could've been a clue to Setne's whereabouts. But I didn't. I had a peaceful dreamless sleep for a few hours.

**THIS IS A LINE. SEE? IT'S STRAIGHT SO IT'S A LINE. **

When I woke up, by the looks of the sky, it was around five in the morning. It was still dark, however, I had a feeling that the sunrise would start in twenty to sixty minutes. I considered going back to sleep when I saw someone tending to the fire. I was too cold to sleep again, so I decided to join them.

"Hey." I sat down next to Zia.

"You're awake."

"So are you. What are you doing?" I asked.

"I woke up about an hour ago. The fire was out, and you were all shivering in your sleep, so I decided to add some more fireballs."

I could feel her aura of warmth, which felt really good in the cold air. Those amber eyes that I always had to try so hard not to get lost in looked like they were about to shatter. "You okay?"

She sighed. "No. I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm supposed to lead you to Setne, but I have no idea how. I don't know where to go. I feel like I'm going to get us all killed or do something stupid to make all of you guys hate my guts. I lost almost everyone I ever cared about. I don't really have anything. Just a few fireballs. My family died when I was young. Iskandar passed last year while I was-" Her voice wavered. I knew her time in the tomb was a touchy subject for her. "-away from the First Nome. I'm not the person I try to be. I'm not fearless, confident, or anything. No matter how hard I try to be."

"You're not going to get us killed. If the prophecy says you're going to find Setne, you'll find him. And you have more than that. I don't know whether you have the memory, but Iskandar said you were his best pupil. There's a reason for that. You have power, strong magic, Ra himself chose you as his host. You're not going to do something stupid, but even if you do, Sadie, Walt, and Abby, you know them. The others seem really nice. They won't hate you. And no matter what you do, I- I-" I mentally kicked myself. I could defeat Apophis after less than a year of training, but I couldn't tell my girlfriend that I loved her. How pathetic was that?

She looked at me, though it was hard to read her expression in the dark. "Thank you." She said gently, saving me from completing my sentence. "I feel a lot better about this whole thing now." I was half hoping that I would get a kiss, but she just rested her head on my shoulder. I was about to wrap my arm around her, but I had a sudden feeling that we were in danger.

A loud hissing noise came from behind us. I summoned my khopesh from the Duat faster than the blink of an eye. _Stupid demons. Out of all the times to attack us, they just had to choose now. _Out of the woods, at least twenty serpent-like demons had emerged and were slithering towards us, barring their shark like fangs.

The rest of our group had woken up, noticed our attackers, and drew their weapons. Abby appeared from somewhere deeper in the woods, but I didn't have time to wonder what she'd been doing. More of the demons were coming, and we were seriously outnumbered. So, we did the natural thing. We charged.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Oh my gawds. The tour date I'm going to is coming so quickly! Less than 5 days! So, I know what I said about updating only on Thursdays, but I felt like updating today, and my birthday's coming up soon, AND I updated my other main story today, so what the Hades. **

**Last call for questions for the event! If you can't go to one but want your question asked (hopefully) let me know!**

**Disclaimer: Bethechange1011 does not own TKC or HOO/PJO**

Piper's POV:

Joy. Another lovely day where I wake up about to die. The demons attacked, there were about fifty by now. I stabbed one with my dagger while yelling random commands. They worked, but only for about three seconds at a time. Jason and Carter managed to take down at least fifteen with their swords. Leo and Zia incinerated half, and Abby used the power of What's-Her-Name to distract the others. Luckily, these Egyptian monsters were trained to defeat magicians, not Greeks, so eventually we managed to kill all of them off.

"Well. I think we're all awake now." Leo announced. We sat down and Leo started making toast with some bread from his tool-belt.

"Do they usually appear in such large groups?" I asked.

"No, never. That's the largest group of demons we've ever seen outside the Land of the Demons." Carter answered. "It's almost like Setne knew we were here and sent them over. I didn't see or hear them coming. Did you, Zia?" She shook her head.

"What were you guys doing up so early, anyways?" Abby looked half smug, half disgusted.

"Talking about this quest. Opposed to some people I might mention," Zia coughed, but I would swear she said _Sadie and Walt_. "We actually have some dignity and don't spend every second of the day with our lips together, thank you very much." She glared at Abby and it looked like her eyes were about to ignite.

"So, what's the plan?" Jason asked, changing the subject.

"I think we should find out where we are first." Zia spoke with a lot more confidence than yesterday, I hoped that was a good thing. Maybe she just needed the rest. Maybe that's what she was talking about with Carter.

After we ate, we walked around, finding our way out Hansel and Gretel style. With Leo's breath mints. Finally, we came to the edge of a nice park. We walked through, ignoring the people gaping at us. We were wet from the snow, covered in dirt, and we had three people dressed like they were going to kung-fu lessons. No, not odd at all.

I saw the ocean not too far away, and we kept walking until we found a shopping district. If my mom gave me the urge to run into those clothing stores and spend every dime I had, I swear… Sorry, getting off topic.

We walked into a random store, and we found out we were in Maine, and I managed to charmspeak the lady into letting me use her phone. I had remembered that I promised my dad I'd be back for Thanksgiving. He was probably worried sick. The magicians probably didn't have to call Brooklyn House, or whatever they called it. I was going to offer it to Jason and Leo, but then I remembered. They didn't have anyone to call. So I dialed my dad's number.

Mellie answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Mellie, it's Piper."

"Oh, thank the gods! Your father's so worried about you. Is everything okay, with, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm on another quest, but I'll either be back after Thanksgiving, or the world will end."

"I'm not exactly reassured by that, but it's pretty typical."

"Yeah. Tell dad I love him, and, uh, make something up."

"Okay. Stay safe."

"I will. Thanks. Oh, and tell the baby I said hello."

"No problem." Mellie hung up.

I walked back to my friends. "Come on, let's get out of here before the monsters sense us."

We did, and started to head back to Freak. Since we didn't have much choice, we decided to go back. First, however, we decided to Iris message the rest of our quest members. Jason got out the prism we had, and we easily got a rainbow.

"O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." I deposited a golden drachma. "Show me, uh, Percy Jackson." I chose randomly.

I saw Percy and Annabeth flying on Blackjack, with Sadie, Walt, and a bird I assumed was Frank around them. It took them a while to notice us, but eventually, they did.

"Piper!" Annabeth exclaimed. The rest of them turned towards us.

"Hey. We were just wondering where you're headed." Jason said from behind me.

"Somewhere Northeast. Ani- Ano-" Percy looked at Sadie and Walt for help.

"Anubis." Sadie supplied, with a _duh_ expression on her face.

"Yeah, that guy. He said to go Southwest, but once we torched Michigan, he told us to go back."

"You torched Michigan?" I stared at them in disbelief.

"So?" Carter shrugged. "Sadie and I've torched Texas, Brooklyn, Egypt, the British Museum, and-"

"We torched a lot of places. More importantly, I'm assuming you're still in Michigan." Zia finished.

"Yeah, what about you?" Annabeth asked.

"We're backtracking too. We're in Maine right now." Leo said, at the same time giving Jason and me bunny ears.

"Do you want to set a rendezvous?" Percy looked like he was trying not to laugh at us.

"Sure. How about, Montpellier?" I smacked Leo's hand.

"Sounds good. See you when we see you." I ended the Iris message

"Well, then shall we set course for Vermont?" Zia unharnessed Freak from his tree.

"Yeah. Let's go."


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Hi guys! I finished Blood of Olympus! IT IS LITERALLY THE BEST THING EVER! And I got a Camp Jupiter t-shirt :) And I'm a year older now :) I'm not putting any spoilers in here for a couple more weeks for those of you who haven't finished. There was just one problem with the book: IT HAD TO FRIGGIN END! Anyways, here you go! And I'm sorry that it's on the shorter side, but the next few should be a ****little longer. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except Abby's character.**

Sadie's POV:

We walked through the remains of downtown Detroit, dodging steaming debris. After asking around, we found our way to the museum. It was pretty easy to find the egyptian section. Most museums have one.

I found an obelisk, even though I didn't need one for a portal anymore. I had a feeling that would need to save some energy for later. I guess the nectar and ambrosia the demigods had brought would've worked, but I wanted to save some. We had all had some last night after battling the giant.

"Montpelier, right?" I asked.

They all nodded. I concentrated, and soon a swirling vortex opened up in front of us. We walked in one by one.

It was snowing. What else is new? Percy and Annabeth should've set a more specific rendezvous. Montpellier wasn't exactly small. We decided to wander around and try not to torch another city. I had done enough of that in my life. Vermont had apparently suffered from a massive snow storm, as it was hard to walk through the thick white powder.

"How come we never knew it would snow this much?" Percy demanded. "We would've worn different shoes." He pointed to his soaking wet sneakers.

"Ha, ha." I smirked, my combat boots working as good as snowboots. Did I ever mention that I am excellent at driving people, or anything with ears, sky goddess? See? I just got Nut ticked off at me.

"You know, Anubis is still working on the 'Closing of the Mouth' ceremony." Walt, who was just as annoyingly gorgeous as Anubis always was, shoved me into the snow playfully, getting my whole outfit soaking wet and freezing. "Oh gods, Sadie, I didn't mean to push you that much."

I shoved him back and soon, we were in a full snowball fight. Frank and Hazel dodged balls of snow while trying to form new ones. Percy tackled Annabeth into the snow, laughing like a little kid. Felix would've liked it here right now. I knelt down to grab some more snow, but Walt shoved me down first. My head hit a fluffy pile of powder.

"No fair! I was out of snowballs!" I protested, but I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Face it, I won the fight."

"I'm not going to give up that easily." I lowered his head down to kiss me. He went along, happily.

"Er- am I interrupting anything?" Carter stood over us with the other half of our (what do you call a group of twelve people?) He smiled as if the flustered look on both of our faces amused him. I scowled at him.

"Sorry." Walt stood up, brushing snow off of his jacket. I followed his lead. "But if you're going to yell at someone, yell at them." I gestured towards Percy and Annabeth who were now lying on the ground like Walt and I were, but their attempt at eating each other's spit was way grosser.

"What did we do?" Annabeth looked up.

"Forget it. Let's just go." We all agreed.

A few minutes later, we were sitting in a cafe eating muffins and drinking hot chocolate. It was hard to believe that just last year I would've been doing the same thing in London with my mates, Liz and Emma. I was glad to be inside, I was shivering, as was half of our companions. We traded stories, and discussed what to do next.

"Walt, where to?" Frank asked.

"Hold on." He concentrated, communicating with Anubis, who, if I lowered my vision into the Duat still looked annoyingly gorgeous. After a while, Walt's eyes widened.

"Where is he?" I asked. Finally, I noticed half of our group was starring behind me. I turned my head to look as well.

"Right here." Setne smirked, as his army of demons pointed their weapons at our throats.

***Cue dramatic music* Anyways, I just realized that this is an AN at the end of one of my chapters! I practically NEVER have these, but I wanted to make a quick announcement: For those of you who don't know, Amber Ember7 and I are holding a Blood of Olympus contest. It's mostly a what-happened-in-Albania contest, but I chose another prompt that you can choose as well. If you're interested in entering, you'll find the details on a story I have called "Blood of Olympus Contest". Hope you can enter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Sorry for that cliffhanger. Oh, and I promised two Sadie POVs because of Walt, so here it is! And for those of you who wanted longer chapters, here you go!**

**Just a quick announcement about the contest, if you looked under my stories and didn't find the details, I moved them to my profile since it's been brought to my attention that we can't have non-stories published. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TKC/HOO/PJO**

Sadie's POV:

Right. Attacked by demons of Setne, blah blah blah. I was actually kind of surprised. If Setne knew we were trying to kill him, he probably shouldn't have found us, but right then, I didn't have time to bring that up.

"Ah. If it isn't the Kanes and their friends. I've never met these seven, care to introduce us?"

Zia snarled like an angry lion. "You, you-" She called Setne a few names that I'm not going to state.

"Calm down, doll! Is this any way to treat an old friend?"

"You, an old friend?" I almost doubled over laughing. "You're a bloody backstabbing jerk who isn't worthy of speaking to us!" I spat.

"It's a shame you feel like that. Demons, attack!" Setne roared.

We ran out of the cafe, locked in combat with the demons. If you live in Montpellier, and was going somewhere this morning, I'd like to apologize. Battling Apophis' minions on the streets of Vermont caused quite a traffic jam. Luckily, we were off quickly, and ended up in a park.

There were thousands of demons, some of all kind. Percy summoned a giant hurricane, and Abby caused a nearby river to flood. Frank turned into a giant bear and tore through dozens of demons at a time with his claws. Jason concentrated, and a blast of lightning wiped out a ton of them. Hazel, Annabeth, and Carter, Carter in a full combat avatar. engaged them in combat. Zia and Leo burned up a lane of demons. Piper simply yelled random commands, "Fight each other! Leave! Go buy a smoothie! Hokey-Pokey!", and the monsters obeyed. It only worked for a few minutes at a time though. Walt turned demons that attacked him to dust. I performed spells on them, forcing some back, turning some to mice, and, my personal favorite, ha-di-ing others to bits.

Suddenly, once we had sent about sixty percent of the demons back to the Duat, an Iris message appeared. I still didn't get that whole thing, but it appeared in front of Leo, distracting him. A pretty girl's angry face glared at him. "Leo Valdez! Where have you been? You simply left camp without letting me know!" She then seemed to take in the battle scene. "Oh, are you busy?"

"Sorry Calypso, I've been a little bit busy saving the universe, can we talk later? This is kind of bad timing!" Leo yelled over the noise, setting fire to a few demons with the heads of lizards. "But if you want to bring reinforcements over to Montpelier, feel free!"

The Iris message disappeared, and suddenly, I remembered the amulet Selena gave us. I gripped it, and yelled, "Hey Selena! A little help would be nice!"

Setne threw back his head and laughed. "That's right! You didn't know! Your friend Selena is working for us. If you had payed attention to your amulets, you would've noticed that they were tracking devices! Oh, how useful she was. You know, the Selenas always seem to be the traitors, am I right?" Setne looked mockingly at the demigods.

"Silena Beauregard was different!" Annabeth yelled, whoever that was, it made Percy and Annabeth furious with Setne.

My mind wasn't there. Selena. She was an amazing friend. She taught me so much, she was great with our younger initiates. We had trusted her almost as much as we had trusted Bast. But, she was the traitor, the betrayer. I should've known better than to tell her so much, we didn't know her _that _well. I remembered what Bes had said. "Be careful who you trust. Don't put your fate in the hands of someone else, especially if you barely know them." A new layer of rage filled me, and apparently the rest of our Brooklyn house group felt the same way. We fought with newfound rage.

That's when it happened. Clearly, the demigods were unaware of how much magic Setne could still do, even as a ghost. As Annabeth got too close to Setne, an invisible wall slammed against her and she landed on the concrete a few yards away, not moving. Percy dropped his weapon and ran to her side. I wanted to scream at him to come back, no matter how much he cared about Annabeth, we had a battle to fight and we were seriously outnumbered, even before we lost two of our fighters.

That's when I realized what Setne's plan. I cursed myself for not noticing it sooner. His demons only went after the weaker person in all of the couples if that makes sense. We were all strong, but the demons stood a better chance against Annabeth than Percy or Piper rather than Jason. If he could hurt them, he would get both that person out of the fight, and after I saw how Percy left to tend to Annabeth, I knew he would also get out the person who cared most about them. If Walt got hurt, I knew I would stop fighting if it meant saving him and there was no doubt that my brother would do the same for Zia. He was targeting us with the one thing we were defenseless against. Love and compassion.

"Percy! Get back here!" I shouted before turning to ha-di a group of demons that looked like giant scissors.

"I can't let her die!"

"If you don't get back here, we'll all die!"

Percy seemed to get the message. He reluctantly left Annabeth's side and pulled his pen out of his pocket. I had no idea how that happened, but I didn't care about that. "No matter what happens, don't leave the fight!" I called to everyone else.

No one did, which was good. We fought with as much strength as we could. The girl, Calypso's, reinforcements had arrived. How they got here so quickly, I didn't know, didn't care. There were a few various campers, including the one who looked like Anubis, goat legged creatures (one holding only a baseball bat and screaming "Die!"), and a bunch of girls firing bows and arrows. Finally, somehow, all of the demons were dead.

"You've got skill, I'll give you that. But I can still bring them back quickly." Piper stabbed him with her dagger, but Setne just laughed. "You can't kill a ghost. You should know that, doll."

Zia rummaged through her bag and pulled out the Ribbons of Hathor. It hadn't been quite a year yet, but I guess the gods were on our side, as they were fully charged again. "Tas!"

Setne said something through his gag. As soon as Zia released his mouth, he growled. "You know, I'm really starting to hate you magicians and your pink ribbons."

"All right, Setne. How can we get rid of you?" Jason pointed a spear at the ghost. Percy was feeding Annabeth some of the squares, ambrosia, I think they called it.

"You can't kill a ghost, remember?"

"But I can tighten the ribbons." Zia added. Setne was wrapped in a tight cocoon again.

"Hmm! Mmm! Hmm!" Zia loosened the ribbons. "I'll never tell you. I've escaped these ribbons before, and I can do it again."

"Can we try execration?" I asked.

"Mmm!"

"That might work, but we don't know his secret name, and he's obviously not going to tell us."

Zia snapped her fingers. "That's it! Of course! That's what the prophecy meant! I know what to do!"

"What is it?" I demanded. "And why didn't you say so?"

"I don't really know the name exactly, but I know where we can get it, I have this voice whispering in my head, not like when I was hosting Ra, or even Nephthys, more like a messenger telling me where to go."

"Well, we'll trust you. Annabeth, you should stay here and rest. Percy, you want to stay with her and guard Setne?" Walt asked.

"Sure. And Sadie, you know my phone number. Call us only if necessary." Annabeth nodded, managing to stand upright. Those lemon squares work better than healing potions

"You too." Carter glared at Setne. "Let's go."

With that, we left Percy and Annabeth with Setne and headed to the nearest artifact.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Happy ****Halloween people! For me, it's tomorrow, but where you live, it might be today or in a couple days, but happy Halloween anyways! I wanted to go as a book character, but there are absolutely NO characters in HoO, PJO, or KC (MCGA, I'm depending on you!) that even slightly resemble me, and I can't bring a bow and arrow to school, so, oh well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I even lost track of how many times I've said it. What is this, the 25th chapter? I have no idea.**

Leo's POV:

Anyways, we were on our way to some place, I had no idea where. I didn't get any of this secret name and execration stuff was, but of course, I came along, although I would've been fine with going back to finish my hot cocoa. Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Grover, and a few other random demigods, satyrs, and hunters had gone back to camp, happy to have fought a good battle, especially Clarisse and Coach Hedge. However, Calypso had insisted on staying with us, so the whole way, I had an angry girl screaming at me about how I didn't say goodbye to her.

"_Leo Valdez! You dare to leave without even saying goodbye or taking me? I could've helped you! Who's the one who's been alive for eons here?"_

"_Missed me, Sunshine?"_

"_Not at all."_

"_You liar." _

"Where are we going?" Jason asked.

"Somewhere with a portal. The museum one should still be on cooldown."

We walked through Vermont, looking around for any egyptian artifacts. A lot of people gave us odd looks, more than in Maine. I mean, c'mon. Eleven people, three wearing robes, all dirty and scarred, holding all sorts of weapons, swords, bows, daggers, staffs, and wands.

"There!" Abby exclaimed. She pointed at an artificial- what even was that? I don't pay much attention to egyptian artifacts. I could tell it was well constructed though.

"Isn't that artificial, though?" Frank asked.

"For the sake of time, I'm not going to go into this." Zia walked up to the thing.

"Perfect timing, it's three minutes until noon. Now two." Carter looked down at his watch. I had no idea what that had to do with anything. I didn't ask.

Zia began to chant, and eventually, a swirling vortex, similar to the ones I had walked through previously. Without hesitation this time, we walked through. I was used to it now, although the dizziness wasn't much better.

We ended up in the underworld again, or the- what did they call it? The Do-it?

"I'm assuming you can't see the Duat."

We all nodded. Sadie took out her wand and spoke a command. My vision blurred, and next thing I knew, I saw that we were on a black rocky shore, near a lake of lava. If I concentrated hard, I could see layer upon layer of- of what? I wondered if my tool belt could summon headache medicine.

"Whoa." Piper spoke what was on all of our minds.

"Where are we?" Hazel asked.

"I don't know. I just have a message in my head telling me to come here."

"And you did." A voice came from behind us. We turned around, and a ghostly chicken with an old man's head floated in front of us. I had seen a lot of weird things recently, but this was _definatly _not expected.

"Iskandar!" Zia's face lit up. She knelt down. A ghostly chicken named Iskandar who people worshipped. Why not? "You're a guardian ba?"

"Zia Rashid." Iskandar smiled at her. "I knew I could count on you to come. Yes, I am a guardian ba. The Kanes could tell you that."

Zia glared at Carter, the message clear. _You met Iskandar and didn't tell me? _

"Don't look at me, it was Sadie that met him."

"Why have you brought us here?" Zia turned back to face Iskandar after hitting Sadie in the arm.

"Osiris has given me orders. He believes that gods shouldn't directly interfere with magicians this way, but Julius isn't exactly all cozy with Setne, and besides, he wants to do something for his children. I will tell you though, you won't be able to use this information in the way you think you will. It will get you one step closer, though."

"Not to be disrespectful, Mr. Chicken-man, but could you get to the point?" I asked.

I didn't get incinerated, which was good. Iskandar just chuckled. "You remind me of Sadie Kane over here. But yes. Meheweskhe's soul was eaten by Ammit a long time ago, but I can open a portal to where you can find her shadow. You can bring her soul back, and if you're lucky, she might tell you Setne's secret name."

"Who?" Sadie asked.

"She was Setne's wife, wasn't she? I think I read a book about that." Carter guessed. **(AN: Yes, that is a fact, I did some research.)**

"Very good. You should know that you can only get someone's secret name from the person, or the person closest to them. Meheweskhe is that person for Setne."

"Can we just call her Mrs. Setne?" I rubbed my temples. "Mehe-whatever is too hard to say."

"Sure, but when you meet her, call her by her name. Show her some respect." Iskandar cut him off.

"Thank you, for everything. Sparing our lives last year, and all of this." Could a chicken man spare someone's lives?

"I'm glad I did. Both of you saved the world not once, but twice. Your parents couldn't be more proud." He nodded at Carter and Sadie, then turned to Zia. "And Zia, I'm sorry I never got to officially say goodbye to you. I hope you understand why I had to hide you, and why I passed. You've come such a long way since I found you. I always thought of you as part of my family, and I am honored to call you my pupil."

Zia smiled, and wiped a tear from her eye. I don't know what surprised me more, knowing that there were egyptian gods, or seeing Zia cry. That girl scared me more than Annabeth did. And that was saying _a lot_.

"As for the rest of you, I don't know what lies ahead of you, but I do know that you have the strength and courage to achieve your goals. Now, make the world proud of you." Iskandar opened up yet another portal, and of course, we stepped through.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Okay, yes, I know. I'm updating again like five days early, however, I'm really bored, so I thought I might as well. This chapter, well, it's not exactly the happiest chapter ever, but you'll see why I chose to make the 12th quest member an OC rather than an actual character. **

**Just a quick thanks to Pixieroo for pointing out that Percy shouldn't have been in that scene. I originally had it as Sadie and Walt stayed behind, but I switched it since Percy and Annabeth would make more sense since Annabeth was injured. If you guys notice anymore mistakes like that, please let me know. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TKC (or is the abbreviation KC? I'm not sure anymore) or PJO/HoO**

Walt's POV:

Once we stepped out of the portal, we were in the desert, even if it was night, and freezing. People always say that the desert is always hot, but at night it's cold as ice. The only one here who wasn't bothered by the change in temperature was Zia who of course spent her whole life here.

"So, Mrs. Setne's shadow. Well, it's night, so I can't exactly see anything's shadow. How do we even capture one?"

"Don't ask. Let's just find the shadow, and get out of here, we have about one and a half days until all the demigods and magicians in the world die."

A few people brought out flashlights. Leo and Zia created fireballs in their hands. We stumbled around for a while, kicking at the sand, trying to find something, anything. Finally, I heard someone, probably Sadie, shout. "I found something!"

We all ran over, most people tripping and falling a few times, but hey. I had trouble running in sand the first few times I tried. Once I got closer, I could see a stone box. Engraved on it were a bunch of hieroglyphs. MHWSKH, Meheweskhe.

"A shadow box, just like Tutankhamen's." Carter murmured.

_There's something different about this box, don't touch it._

"Anubis says that he senses something different about this box. It's something death related."

"Of course it's death related, it's a shadow box!" I couldn't see her in the dark, but I knew my girlfriend well enough to guess that Sadie was rolling her eyes.

I gazed down at the box, then reached into my pack to get some clay. I began molding it around, until I made a shabti. I spoke the command word, and it began to search the box for traps. Almost instantly, the little man pointed at something in hieroglyphs. I used my hands to dig around the box until I freed it, and examined the marks.

_I said not to touch it! _

"Zia, it's in ancient Egyptian which you know better than any of us. Besides, Anubis isn't going to help me because I betrayed his orders."

_Why did I choose you for my host?_

Zia gazed at it and dropped the box, cursing in what I assumed was Arabic.

"Z? Are you okay?" Carter asked.

"No!" She choked out and began to translate the writing. "Setne put a curse on this box. He knew someone could find his wife, and learn his secret name, giving them serious control over him. Basically, in order to get Meheweskhe's spirit back, a magician needs to sacrifice their shadow."

The faces of my companions darkened as what she said sunk in. If we were to save our brethren, either Carter, Zia, Sadie, Abby, or I would have to die. I swear, when we execrate Setne, I want it to be as painful for him as possible. I wouldn't- I couldn't live knowing that Sadie had given his life to save me and our friends. Carter was by best friend, I wouldn't ask him to die for us, and I definitely wouldn't torture him by asking Zia. Abby was too young, only twelve. I was an unofficial assistant teacher at Brooklyn House, I couldn't let her die.

I closed my eyes, tears forming. "I'll-"

"NO! I almost lost you once, and I am _not_ losing both you and Anubis again!" Sadie gripped my arm.

"Let me." Abby stepped towards the box.

"No! I refuse to let any of you die! You have family, friends back home. I don't." Zia held Abby back.

"ZIA! If you died I- please. Don't." Carter begged.

"Zia, I don't. I have no one, my family is dead, I have no friends. I want to join them again, there's no one left for me in the world of the living. These past few months at Brooklyn House, I felt better than I had in years. You guys became my new family, and that's a debt I'll never be able to repay." Abby's eyes shone with grief. "And besides, all of you at Brooklyn House are my friends, and I'd sacrifice myself for you anyday. It'll be less painful for everyone if I die. If you die, we all know that Carter would probably hurl himself off a cliff. Walt dies, Sadie loses both him and Anubis. Sadie dies and Walt and Carter would be crushed. If Carter dies, you and Sadie would be miserable and Egypt would lose it's pharaoh. No one alive would care too much if I die."

I wanted to protest, argue that I, and the rest of us would be crushed if she was gone. She was like a little sister to me, in the huge family that was Brooklyn House.

However, before I could, Abby took out her wand, and spoke the command for open. "W'peh." The shadow box swung open, and mist swirled around her. Sadie screamed, and for a second, she looked back at us, smiling sadly. Then, the mist covered the rest of her, and when it disappeared, Abby had gone with it.

**AN: Okay, I really don't know how you feel about that chapter. I don't know how attached you got to Abby, probably not that much, but I could be wrong. I just hope you don't hate me for that.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Sup guys! So, I don't really know what to say in these ANs anymore, but, yeah. And as previously mentioned, I edited this chapter and maybe the four surrounding it, there were some POV switches (that last chapter used to be a Zia POV), Percy and Annabeth aren't there where it used to be that Sadie and Walt aren't so, as usual, let me know if you see anymore errors. : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TKC/HOO/PJO**

Jason's POV:

I'll say that we were all pretty miserable after that. I had barely known Abby, but still. Way too young to die. Even Calypso, who hadn't even spoken to her, looked sad. Hazel sniffed a little bit, no doubt thinking about she had done pretty much the same thing when she was twelve. Sadie had collapsed in the sand, her body trembling. Walt had his arms around her, murmuring words of comfort to her, but I could see the grief in his eyes. Carter and Zia sat next to them, their faces filled with sadness, too stunned to speak.

Finally, after about twenty minutes, I spoke. "I know how you guys feel, but how do we get out of here?"

I was half expecting someone to yell at me, but Sadie looked up. "Y-You're right." She managed between sobs. I couldn't really make the rest out, but I got this much: _Rides, first nome, and portal_.

"She's saying we should go to the first nome. We can summon our rides, and then create a portal back to the Duat with the shadow box." Carter explained.

We did as commanded, and soon, we were airborne, well, not Hazel and Arion, but we were on our way to the first nome. If the mood hadn't been so dark, no doubt Leo would've made a joke about garden statues, but of course, we flew in silence. My dad must've been feeling bad for us, as the dark cloud that hovered over the desert suddenly disappeared.

Finally, we came to a giant building. A lot of people looked at us like they were ready to blast us to pieces, but the sight of their pharaoh and fellow magicians made them stop.

We walked across a huge hall. Images were all over the place, the colors changing based on the era. I saw all sorts of important dates in Egyptian history, and at the very end, an image of Carter, Sadie, and Walt, and a bunch of other people I didn't recognize slaying a giant serpent, and Zia and some old man coming out of the body of the snake when its head exploded. I didn't want to know.

"Don't look at the images too long unless you want to have your brain explode." Carter warned.

In the center of the back wall, an empty throne stood, and it didn't look like it had been used very often. An African-American man sat on the steps, a fur cape draped over his shoulders. He rose, and the four magicians bowed. I followed suit, as did everyone else.

"Carter! Sadie! How great to see you again! And hello Zia and Walt. How are things back in Brooklyn? And who are your friends?" Then the man noticed the pained look on both of their faces, his expression grimmed. "We should talk."

He ordered his clay servants- Shabti, I think they were called- to bring us seats, and soon all thirteen of us were seated around a table with a pitcher full of water, and a bowl of fruit in the center. Despite how hungry I was, I only nibbled at a few berries. We told the man, who introduced himself as Amos, our story. The seropards at camp, the prophecy, Setne, and how Abby had sacrificed herself. Somehow, getting it all out seemed to make me feel better, and I could tell it worked for everyone else too.

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that. But, if I know Julius, he'll let your friend Abby into the afterlife, no hesitation. He might even bring her back, Carter, you remember what happened to Bast last year."

I wracked my brain, _Bast. I recognized the name, her equivalent was… Diana/Artemis? _**(AN: Also, not making this up.)**

That seemed to cheer the Kanes, Zia, and Walt up a little bit. After we ate a proper meal, Amos took us to a place where he summoned a portal.

"Stay safe."

"We'll try."

We arrived in a trial room. It looked vaguely like the one in the roman underworld, but definitely different. A few gods stood off to the side of the room. There was a giant feather on a bigger scale. An odd monster ran around, yapping. A ghost of- was that Sadie?- stood next to a blue skinned god. A spirit was having her trial right now, reading off of a scroll.

When the blue skinned god looked at us, he smiled. "Children! It's great to see you, but I'm in the middle of working right now."

"It's okay, Julius. She's going to go into the afterlife anyways, she died nobly." The ghost that looked like Sadie smiled warmly at us. For a second, Julius' appearance changed, and he looked like an older version of Carter, only with a shaved head. Suddenly, I realized that these must be their parents.

The spirit looked up from her scroll, and gazed at us. I felt like I was getting struck with a million bolts of lightning, actually, make that a billion, it take a ton of lightning for it to have any effect on me, when I saw that it was Abby. "Hi guys." She said, as if it was no big deal.

"Abby! I don't know whether to kill you or hug you." Sadie looked at her in disbelief.

"You couldn't really do either." Carter pointed out.

"We know why you're here, but just let us finish this trial, and then-"

"We can do it right now, they only have so much time, and I would like to be part of this." Abby's spirit blurted out. "I mean, if it isn't too much to ask, Lord Osiris."

"In that case, please bring forth the box."

We did, and Abby drifted over to join us. Osiris or Julius, whoever he was chanted something in Ancient Egyptian, molding some clay so it was shaped like a woman. He then started a second enchantment, and when he finished, the ghost of an egyptian woman floated in front of us.

"Well, it's about time!" She looked at us like we were late to a party. "Do you know how _boring _it is floating around doing nothing for years upon years after you die?"

"Trust me. I know." Hazel muttered under her breath.

"Meheweskhe." Carter got halfway down, not quite sure whether to kneel or not.

"You. I don't know who you are, but I'm assuming you've brought me back because you've realized how much you need me around. So, right on then. I knew you would someday realize you were wrong not to send me to the afterlife. Got a host, I see." She looked expectantly at Osiris.

"Meheweskhe, we have not summoned you here to send you to the afterlife." She looked murderously angry, and disappointed at the same time. "We have brought you here about your husband, Khaemwaset, or Setne. He is helping Apophis' minions kill these young magicians and demigods. We were hoping you would be able to give us his secret name."

"Ha! Lord Osiris, do I look like I'd betray my husband just to save some pewny teenagers?"

"If you do, you will get a second trial. We will take into account the deeds you have done-"

"And I'll get into the afterlife?" Mehe-whatever interrupted.

"You may, or may not. It depends on the weight of your soul compared to the feather of truth."

The spirit considered this for a while. "Well, then maybe, I may or may not help you. I do have my husband's secret name, but I don't make any deals if there's no guarantee I'll get what I am promised."

"Fine, for the sake of my children and those important to them, you will get into the afterlife."

"Okay, then. I however, will only tell one of you, unless you're willing to let me have eleven times the afterlife, which I do not think is possible. Which one will it be? It would have to be one of those four, as the rest are not capable of casting the spell."

"It's a simple execration, we all could probably do it. Zia, you hate Setne more than I do, care to do the honors?"

"It would be my pleasure." Zia stepped forward

Mrs. Setne, or whatever, placed her ghostly fingers on Zia's forehead. I had expected her to just whisper it, but I knew that names had power, although I didn't think that you could think them.

Zia opened her eyes, and she nodded. "I have it."

"Well, then, Lord Osiris, the afterlife?"

"Yes, yes." He clearly wasn't happy about it. "I give you permission to enter the afterlife, under restrictions, that is."

Before she had time to argue about the restrictions, the doors closed behind her, and she was gone.

"Now, I believe you have to find Setne. Best of luck to you all. And Abby, we will weigh your heart, and then, you may go."

One of Osiris' servants picked up a bundle, and took it to the scales. A portal opened up, and for the who-knows-what-number time that day, I stepped through.


End file.
